


Cat and Dog

by hoennleaguechampion



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Attends Shujin Academy, Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), F/F, Kouhai Akiren, M/M, Senpai Goro, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Shujin Academy (Persona 5), shujin goro, soft goro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoennleaguechampion/pseuds/hoennleaguechampion
Summary: The student council president takes a liking to his underclassman. But, cute troublemaker kouhai Kurusu Akira won’t let his sweet senpai see the light of day.... Well, Akechi doesn’t mind chasing after his tail.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Shujin Academy  
7/19 20XX

“kurusu and sakamoto. how come whenever there’s a problem, it always involves the two of you?”

the two boys shuffled uncomfortably in their seats. both of them had brand new band-aids on their cheeks and knees. 

the student council president was leaning against his desk, staring down at the troublemakers. his burgundy eyes were narrowed from being wildly annoyed. every day he would have the pair in his student office because of some mishap. “what was it this time? did someone call you a name or something? it better not be some idiotic crap that isn’t worth my time.”

“not worth your time? c’mon, senpai, if you were tired of us then we wouldn’t be here every day,” said kurusu as he tugged his turtleneck down. his neck was bruised and caked with dirt, just like his white shirt. 

“obviously you got into a fight,” said akechi, choosing to ignore kurusu’s teasing, “so would you spare me and just say what happened?”

“UGH! will ya just let us go already?! i feel like we’re talkin’ about the same things every day!” exclaimed sakamoto. and he was right, all of their after school meetings were like car racing shows, going round and round in circles for one-hundred laps. they would all end the same, sakamoto and kurusu running off the hook with a minor punishment. 

akechi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. there was no way he was gonna get them to talk. “just go mop the gyms after volleyball’s practice. then you’ll report back to me.”

sakamoto and kurusu groaned before accepting their punishment and getting up from their seats. the blonde threw his jacket on the armchair to the side while the other boy put his bag down beside akechi’s desk. “right away, senpai...” kurusu muttered, his face drooping a bit, “just know it wasn’t our fault, though.” 

one thing akechi always noticed was that kurusu was always the quieter one of the pair. he always had an innocent look on his face, looking up at akechi through his long eyelashes whenever he got in trouble. and whenever his senpai was especially annoyed, he would pull his turtleneck down and let out a long sigh. it drove akechi insane. 

“come on, man, let’s go. i wanna get ramen after this,” said sakamoto as they left the room. his voice trailed off when the pair disappeared down the hallway. 

akechi knelt down beside kurusu’s bag and toyed with the charms that were hanging on the strap. there was one of a soccer ball(presumably a gift from sakamoto), another of a pink smiley face flower, and another of the blue care bear. all of them seemed like gifts, he probably wouldn’t have bought them on his own. 

KNOCK KNOCK!

“come in,” called akechi. he scrambled to get up so he wouldn’t get caught snooping on his kouhai’s things. 

niijima stepped in with her hand to the door. “hello, akechi-kun. i got the basketball boys to confess what happened.”

“im all ears.”

“it seems sakamoto and kurusu were loitering around the gym, and they gave the team some lip when they had asked why the two of them were there. but, the important thing is that neither of our ‘precious’ second years had thrown the first punch.”

akechi grumbled to himself while going to sit at his desk. so it really was a waste of time, the whole fight was the basketball team’s fault. he should’ve let kurusu and sakamoto off the hook. “alright, thank you. i’ll get back to what principal kobayakawa asked me to do earlier. send your okumura-san my regards.”

even though he tried to do his work, he couldn’t stop thinking about kurusu’s face back before he left. droopy and slightly saddened, like a pouting kitten. urgh. with every word he wrote, the ink trailed off into a bunch of frustrated scribbles. dammit. 

akechi threw his jacket over his shoulder before leaving the student office. the ‘akechi goro fan club’ of first and second year girls sent waves and flirty giggles his way, to which he uncomfortably waved back. 

“goro has his hair tied up today, uwaaaah!”

“ahhh, it’s so sexy how he has his jacket over his shoulder like that!”

“that black turtleneck is so hot!”

“akechi-kuuuun!”

ugh. sometimes the girls were just so annoying. all he wanted was silence...

akechi finally made it to the front of gym b, where the volleyball team played. their practice had ended around five minutes ago, so sakamoto and kurusu were probably getting started on cleaning. 

“akechi-san! want to go grab some after practice meat buns with us?” asked one of the members. he was tying his shoes beside another member, getting ready to leave. 

“oh, no, ryuunosuke-san. im afraid i have much to do. i’ll go check up on our little clean up crew now. have a good evening,” replied akechi as he smiled and stepped into the gym. 

sakamoto and kurusu looked like they were having the time of their lives, gliding around the floors on their socks while mopping as they did so. surprisingly, the hardwood looked more shiny than kobayakawa’s bald head. 

“dude, i don’t think we can miss a spot like this! we’re geniuses!” shouted sakamoto. his voice echoed through the gym. 

“having fun?” 

kurusu almost tripped over the handle of his mop. his dirty white shirt rode up his back, giving akechi a tiny glimpse of the smooth pale skin. he could even spot a beauty mark to the left of his spine. “ah, senpai....”

“we’re screwed, aren’t we?” sakamoto whispered. 

“on the contrary, sakamoto. im quite impressed on how shiny the floor is. i’ll have to tip my hat to the both of you.”

kurusu and sakamoto shared a giddily confused glance, both of their eyes widening in excitement as they exchanged silent words. after that peculiar interaction that only close friends could share, sakamoto cleared his throat and began, “thanks, man. we’re almost done, you don’t gotta be breathing over our shoulders all the time.”

“oh, but it seems i do. can’t have you two getting beat up by the basketball team for a little attitude,” teased akechi, “if you allow me, id like you treat you to dinner for falsely accusing you.”

kurusu shook his head, smiling slyly as he rested his chin on the tip of the mop. “you’re gonna have to try a little harder than that, akechi-senpai. for now, id rather hang out with ryuji.”

akechi knew that the underclassmen could see the big angry vein popping out of his forehead. kurusu’s cocky grin was the most annoying thing to look at. “that’s fine, then. finish up quickly.”

just as he left, he could hear sakamoto whispering, “dude, that was some cruel flirting! i wouldn’t play with fire like that if i were you.”

“it’s funny to see him like that, ryuji. i guess i don’t mind the heat.”

what an asshat. kurusu surely drove him all the way to the end of hell’s highway and back. 

he’d have to chase his kouhai’s tail for a long, long time until he got what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Shibuya  
7/24 20XX

“one strawberry milk bread, please. ah, could i have a little bit more powdered sugar on that?”

kurusu’s eyes sparkled as he watched the worker sift a mountain of powdered sugar onto a fluffy bun of pink bread. it was then packaged into a crinkly plastic bag that was tied shut with a golden ribbon. “that’ll be nine-hundred yen,” said the cashier. he handed the woman his money in exchange for the bread. 

he sat down at a table beside the window of the bakery, laying down a napkin before opening his bag of bread. when he pulled it apart, powdered sugar flew onto his nose and the sweet cream filling oozed out of the soft, cloudy bread. it was worth being a bit more expensive than regular milk bread. 

“oh, the cheese bun, please. if i could have sesame seeds on top, that would be amazing.”

kurusu looked up from his snack and was met with the broad, muscular back of his upperclassman. akechi’s hair was tied into a ponytail again, and he didn’t have his jacket on. fair enough, summer was approaching. 

when akechi saw kurusu, his lips instantly curled up into a smile. “well, if it isn’t my favorite little kouhai. is it just a coincidence that we’re here at the same time?”

“oh, but i was here first. take a seat, senpai.”

akechi sat across from kurusu, watching as the younger wiped cream and powdered sugar from his cheek. he was quite the messy eater. 

“neither sakamoto or mishima-san are with you today. why’s that?” asked goro. he bit into his own treat, savoring the stretchy cheese and crunchy sesame seeds in his mouth. 

kurusu chuckled at the sight of akechi biting hungrily into his bun again, stretching the cheese with his teeth until it was almost 7 inches long. “i wanted to go out alone today... senpai, the cheese is almost as long as your head and neck!” 

“mmf! ive never seen anything like this before!” akechi marveled. the cheese string was so long that his knuckle almost brushed against kurusu’s nose. and when it did, kurusu laughed sweetly once again. “i think it’s cold now, senpai. id eat it if i were you.”

akechi finally stuffed the cheese into his mouth. it was a bit colder than it was before he stretched it out, but still delicious. “so, what brought you here?” he asked when he was done chewing. 

“ah, ann was talking about the chocolate cake roll that was sold here the other day. but this strawberry cream bread took my attention instead,” answered kurusu. he didn’t bother to wipe away any mess from his face, it was only going to get more dirty. 

akechi couldn’t help but be a good senpai and reach over to wipe kurusu’s face with his thumb. the younger’s face scrunched up a bit when akechi gently brushed over the side of his lips. “you’re messy, kurusu-kun,” he said, licking the cream off of his finger. 

“y-you didn’t have to do that...” kurusu trailed off with a blush spreading on his face. 

“that’s for not going out to dinner with me after school last week,” teased akechi. he was definitely going to milk the hell out of being rejected. 

kurusu only scoffed, batting his eyelashes before crossing his arms. “what kind of senpai are you, holding that above my head?! maybe i didn’t go ‘cause you’re annoying!”

“is that really the case?”

“...yes.”

“well, then, share with me. what makes me so annoying?”

kurusu pointed at akechi’s hair, “stupid hair tie. you need something more colorful and cute. like a pikachu scrunchie. also it’s weird how you hold your jacket over your shoulder. it makes you look pompous. oh, and-“

“i think that’s enough, kurusu-kun. i’ll keep your feedback in mind.”

akechi knew kurusu was just teasing, even if the jacket thing was kinda true. honestly, he just did that to look cool in front of his favorite kouhai. seems he thought it was just laughable. but, his smile while teasing akechi was sort of cute. he didn’t mind the slander if he could see those pretty pearly whites. 

“oh, i should go. duty calls,” said kurusu kun, texting someone frantically on his phone. he picked up his bag and the last piece of his sweets, probably to take it home and share it with sojiro. “i’ll see you around, senpai. maybe next time we bump into each other, we’ll go to buy you some nice hair ties.”

akechi watched kurusu walk out through the door and break into a light jog once he crossed the street. he went into the flower shop beside the convenience store, which was where he worked. akechi loved the fact that kurusu’s job was chopping stems and putting colorful flowers into perfect arrangements. once, he even lied about his mother’s birthday just so he could receive a bouquet of beautifully bunched up lilies that were wrapped in brown wax paper. they died in about a week because akechi didn’t quite have a green thumb, but it was still nice to have. especially since he had sort of gotten it from kurusu. 

his phone buzzed in his pocket, snapping him out of the daze he was in while he watched kurusu through the dim windows of the florist shop. 

Mother: Goro, come home. I made dinner 

Me: Right away, see you soon

Mother: love you 

Me: Love you too 

akechi packed his things and made his way out. but before he could leave, he noticed something on the table. kurusu had left a cherry red hair elastic on the table. 

it probably wouldn’t be a big deal to others, most would just take it and nonchalantly return it to the owner the next day. but it wasn’t like that to akechi. he had to run over to the florist’s shop and give it to kurusu. 

“welcome! there- oh, senpai.”

kurusu had a spray bottle in hand, already at work and misting the buckets of baby’s breath. his curls were clipped above his forehead with cherry red barrettes. “did you need something, akechi-senpai?”

“y-yours...” he muttered simply, holding out the hair tie. 

the younger chuckled and patted akechi’s hand. it was only then that he realized just how small his hand was. “don’t worry. you keep it, the red matches your eyes.”

akechi blushed and balled his fist up, protecting the gift in his hand. “thank you, kurusu-kun. i’ll wear it tomorrow.”

“no problem. make sure to wipe your feet on the doormat on your way out, the floors are wet in here.”

the whole way home, akechi marveled at the elastic on his wrist. it dented his skin a bit because it was small, but he didn’t mind. it was cute. 

“welcome home, goro. you look happy,” said his mother when he greeted her in the kitchen. 

“i met with someone today... they gave me a gift,” he replied. he showed her his wrist. 

she giggled as if she saw something he didn’t. “how cute. cherish that, alright, honey? go ahead and take a bath, dinner is almost ready.”

“yes mother. thank you.”

“no problem goro.”

yeah, she definitely knew her son was way too excited for it to just be about a little gift. there was someone else that was making him much more excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok shut up I know I indulged myself too much.


	3. Chapter 3

Shujin Academy   
7/28 20XX

“i believe... we can flyyy up in the skyyy...”

kurusu turned the volume in his earphones up as he power walked through the hallways of shujin academy. the school was closed for the summer, but he had left something important in his desk before class let out a few days ago. 

he skipped and slid around the corners, enjoying his time alone in the huge hallways. there was no one there to bust him, so what was the harm in letting loose? ...it was kinda lonely, though. maybe he could’ve called up sakamoto or futaba....

“yeah, im just here to pick up some of my test grades.... yes, sir. th- kurusu?”

he stopped in his tracks, his feet glued to the floor when he heard the cold and stern voice of the student council’s vice president. “niijima-senpai...”

“what are you doing here during summer break? how did you get in?! do you have keys?!does the principal know about this?!”she exclaimed, bombarding him with questions. 

“... mission start!”

kurusu turned around the corner and bolted down the hallway to where the stairs were. he used all of his might to quickly hop up each flight. niijima was coming after him, and only God knew how fast she was. 

he got to the second floor while niijima was drawing closer. the classroom was all the way at the end of the corridor. he wound up and sprung himself forward, sprinting towards the classroom’s safety. 

[you’ve made it to second floor class b. take a rest?]

“ah, thank goodness. if i remember, i left it here...” kurusu whispered to himself as he dug through his desk. behind a mountain of crumpled papers and eraser shavings lay his special possession. 

[GET! multicolor push pen x1]

okay, maybe that was a dumb thing to sneak through school for. but it was a gift from futaba, and sojiro would get on his ass if he’d lost it. plus it was cute. there was hello kitty and keropi print all over it. 

kurusu figured niijima was gone because her footsteps had become faint, so he got ready to leave the safe classroom. he looked through the window first and made sure there was no sign of niijima before leaving. 

“sweet! mission cle- ow!”

just as he were about to taste the satisfying air of escape, his face collided with a.... soft pillow? a soft pillow that smelt like cologne and vanilla. he wanted to reach his hands up and squish....

“kurusu, what are you doing to my chest?” asked the deep voice of akechi goro. he stared down as his kouhai hesitantly put his hands to his pecs. 

“s-s-senpai! uhm... bye!” kurusu shouted before pulling away and breaking into a sprint again. his legs would surely be sore by tonight.   
he had to take three steps at a time down the stairs, it felt as if he were floating down each step. the smell of the outside was oh so sweet, he could only catch a slight sniff from the cracks of the exit door. just a little bit more and he’d be able to open it-

ah. kurusu was lifted from the ground by the back of his collar like a kitten being caught by it’s mother. “im faster and stronger than you, kurusu. to flee is futile.” 

“this isn’t fire emblem, senpai. stop talking like lady rhea,” kurusu muttered, dangling his feet off the ground like a child. 

“that’s enough out of your mouth. why are you here?”

“you just said that’s enough out of my mouth. i can’t answer you.”

“kurusu.”

“senpai, let me down please. i don’t like this.”

being held like that was embarrassing, and akechi could probably rip kurusu’s shirt off if he wanted to. he was surprisingly fit. well, that was probably obvious. he was holding a teenage boy up like a cat. 

akechi held back a chuckle when kurusu relaxed his muscles and let his entire body go limp in his hold. almost like a real cat. “what did you need from here?” asked akechi. 

“pen. important pen,” kurusu held up his hello kitty pen, “is that okay?”

there it was. those stupidly pretty innocent baby-doll eyes that looked up at akechi through batting eyelashes. such a deadly stare that could send an arrow flying into any man’s heart. and the worst part about it was that kurusu knew exactly what he was doing. he knew that his little cutesy acts drove akechi insane. 

“if it was something that dumb, all you had to do was ask.”

kurusu’s gaze averted to the window so he wouldn’t be looking up at akechi anymore. his shiny lips puffed out into an obvious pout as he began to slightly struggle in akechi’s hold. “it’s not dumb, senpai. could you let me go?!”

“could you stop making those faces?”

“what faces?”

“that one. the one you’re doing right now.”

“this one?”

kurusu stuck his tongue out like a frog. 

“no. the- my God, you’re such an idiot. come with me.”

he quietly yelped when akechi carried him along to the first floor student council office. gently, he was let down onto the comfortable seat in front of the desk. “c’monnnn, i was almost out,” he whined. 

“and i would’ve let you go if you weren’t such an asshole,” akechi shot back, instantly regretting it when kurusu made his innocent face again. 

“that’s mean, akechi-senpai. i’ll make sure to tell kobayakawa that you called your kouhai an asshole.”

akechi wanted to claw his eyes out so he wouldn’t succumb to the deceiving angel in front of him. the guy had a criminal record and was basically neglected by his parents, how could someone like a student council president be so attracted to him?! akechi wished he could answer his own question. “sorry, kurusu. please don’t tell the principal.”

“...i’ll mull it over. can i go now?” kurusu complained once again, throwing his head back on the chair so his neck was on full display. there was a tan line just where his shirt started; he must’ve been in the sun lately. 

it was terribly difficult to be a good upperclassman and keep in line when kurusu was so excruciatingly teasing. his mind wandered miles as he thought of what his precious kouhai would wear at the beach...

“helloooo. earth to akechi goro. what’s the point of being here if you’re just gonna stare off into space?!” 

“im not staring... have you gone to the beach lately? it’s hot outside and the water is cold,” said akechi. 

kurusu shrugged nonchalantly, but there was a glimmer in his eye as if he were up to something. “i went with sakamoto and futaba. the water was okay.”

“would it be alright if i asked you to the beach tonight? it’s not as if you’re busy, right?”

akechi swore he could see kurusu’s eyes widen for a split second. it made him a bit more confident in his answer. 

“mmm... i’ll think about it, senpai. we’ll text later, ‘kay? see ya!”

“see you.... w-wait!”

by the time that akechi realized kurusu had slipped away without punishment, the little devil was already gone. he could imagine the cocky grin on his face as he ran away victorious. 

he had to open the messages on his phone and send a quick one to kurusu. 

Me: don’t think this is over 

Kurusu: It’s not! I’ll get you many times after this! :p

Me: You make my hair grey, Kurusu

Kurusu: you can just call me Akira, yknow. We’re friends, right? :D

Me: Ouch. Friendzoned. 

Kurusu: Hehehehe. Until tonight, senpai. Ice cream is on you!

akechi laughed when kurusu sent a photo of him on the train, holding up a peace sign and sticking his tongue out. that underclassman was going to be the death of him. 

wait. wait! kurusu had just taken up his invitation to go to the beach! 

“alright, mission start! go on a date with kurusu...” akechi furiously scribbled onto his calendar. beside it, he made a messy doodle of black framed glasses. 

there was a knock at the door that made him throw the calendar to the side and jolt into an upwards sitting position. “y-yes?! who’s there?!”

“where’s kurusu-kun?” asked niijima. she suspiciously eyed the papers flung on the floor, but didn’t give it much thought. 

“he’s going to clean the gyms when he returns,” akechi lied. 

“good. i’ll see you in a few weeks, akechi-kun.”

“yes. have a good break.”

damn. niijima was too annoying.


	4. Chapter 4

Miurakaigan  
7/28

Akechi: Where are you?

Akira: the entrance 

Akechi: Okay don’t move a muscle 

with one hand on the steering wheel, akechi turned into a parking spot. he had to get himself together before going to meet kurusu at the beach, his stomach felt like there were a million butterflies fluttering around inside. back at home, he made sure he looked his best. he bought a new swimsuit as soon as he had left the school, brushed his teeth like a million times, and sprayed cologne for the first time in forever. hopefully he didn’t seem like an idiot. 

the butterflies fluttered around quicker and quicker with each step until akechi felt he would throw up a pair of wings. his head began to spin, he was just too nervous-

“senpai! you’re late.”

the boy’s pearly white smile shone under the brightening moonlight. as he smiled, his eyes closed into slight crescents. he wore a two-sizes-too-big white t-shirt and hawaiian print swim trunks. 

“i.... i lost track of time, i suppose...” akechi trailed off, loosing his train of thought. kurusu was like an angel with no wings. he basked in the moonlight like some sort of deity. and that smile, oh goodness.... 

kurusu gently took akechi’s shoulder and pulled him along towards the water. it wasn’t crowded, only a few couples walking down the shore and groups of teenagers taking photos of the moon. “look, we almost have it all to ourselves. you wanna get in the water, senpai?” he asked. 

“if i can call you by your first name, then please just call me goro.”

“okay then, goro. wanna go in the water?”

“if you’d give me the pleasure, akira.”

hot sand slightly burnt the soles of their feet like a million tiny needles when they kicked their sandals off. only the cold evening beach water could cool the burning sensation. when kurusu stepped into the water, he kept a firm hold on akechi’s arm. “it’s a little cold. don’t be scared, goro.”

“if you say so,” akechi muttered. he could barely let the water tickle his foot before kurusu took his phone, threw it into the sand, and pulled akechi in the water. 

akechi’s clothes got absolutely soaked in the salt water. all that work he put into his hair, and it’d gotten all ruined not even two hours later... “akira, you little- get over here!”

kurusu’s devilish chuckle got cut off by a loud splash. he landed on top of akechi, sending them both into the shallow water as a wave crashed into their faces. “goro-senpai, you’re so stupid!” exclaimed kurusu while he scrambled to grab his glasses before they floated away with the current. 

“im stupid?! you pushed me in first, akira!” akechi shouted. 

when kurusu threw his head back in melodic laughter, akechi couldn’t help but stare in awe as his train of thought flew right off the rails. the soaked baggy shirt slipped off of his left shoulder, exposing his soft, milky skin. akechi wanted so badly to reach out and touch, but that probably wouldn’t be received too well. instead, he subtly took kurusu by the curves above his hips so he wouldn’t fall over from the waves. having that sweet, sweet weight in his arms made his chest explode with content. 

“let’s go get ice cream first and then we can get back in the water. remember, you agreed that it’ll be your treat tonight!” exclaimed kurusu, taking advantage of akechi’s odd trance. 

it seemed the boy’s cheekiness was a long winding road that wasn’t going to end. the fact made akechi’s head spin. as soon as he saw that smug little grin, he picked up kurusu with ease and swung him over his shoulder. “you treat me like a toy, akira.”

“w-wh- you’re the one carrying me like a doll! let me down, goro!” kurusu shouted, flailing his legs and arms around. water droplets flew everywhere as he violently shook his soaked head. 

they got weird stares from the teenagers and old people, but akechi didn’t pay any mind to it. he could only focus on the struggling creature in his arms. “you wanted ice cream, didn’t you?! calm down and let me carry your smug ass over to get some!”

with a final displeased growl, kurusu’s body became jelly to akechi’s assertive tone. “fine. i better not see you flake out at the register.”

akechi let him down onto his feet when they reached the convenience store at the end of the shore and up the road. kurusu wrapped his towel over his head like a nun and waltzed inside with akechi following behind. 

“do you like shrimp chips? i think i want to get a bag,” said akechi as he knelt down in front of an assortment of differently flavored potato chips. 

“i think they taste pretty good. want a popsicle?” kurusu asked, getting on his tip-toes to grab a mango pop from the top shelf of the freezer. 

with a chuckle, akechi reached up with ease to take what kurusu was so desperately reaching for. “drink more milk, akira. you’ll never grow tall.”

“t-thank you... goro-senpai...” kurusu whispered, finding himself blushing as he stared up at akechi’s muscles. they were bigger than his face, and could probably kill him. that’d be a sweet way to go out. 

“akiiiiira. don’t stare, you’ll end up blinding yourself with the light,” akechi said with a smirk, “or are you going to continue drooling?”

“where’d all that confidence come from, huh?!”

“where’d that attitude come from?”

“don’t go all ‘senpai mode.’ you look like a dork.”

“pain in the ass.”

“pompous jerk.”

akechi ruffled his kouhai’s mop of black curls before taking the snacks to the register. kurusu watched him like a kitten waiting for his automatic feeder to go off. 

as soon as they got back outside, kurusu unwrapped his popsicle and licked a long stripe from bottom to top. “ahhh, so refreshing. i haven’t gotten one of these in a while.”

“is that so? i always thought you and sakamoto would eat sweets every day after school,” akechi muttered as he opened the bag and munched on chips. 

“he likes savory stuff. we only ever go out for ice cream once or twice a mo- SENPAI!”

akechi had bitten off a huge chunk of kurusu’s beloved popsicle. his mouth had to be embarrassingly big, half of it was gone. “it’s good. can i have another bite?”

“hell no! get your own!”

kurusu ended up getting chased down the shore by akechi. his senpai was definitely hungry, and he did not want to get devoured by him. 

“it’s gonna melt, goro! by the time you catch up with me, it’ll be gone!” kurusu exclaimed. he tried to nibble away as much as he could, but it ended up becoming a sweet, sticky mess on his face as he ran around. 

akechi figured he wouldn’t be able to catch up because kurusu had gotten a head start. but his arms were long, and kurusu wasn’t out of reach. he took the back of his large t-shirt and pulled him back into his chest. “oh, akira, looks like the last little bit fell into the sand while you were scrambling to run away like a scared cat. but you got a lot on your cheeks, didn’t you..?”

kurusu squeezed his eyes shut when he felt akechi’s finger wipe the mess away from his cheek. he really did feel like a cat that was getting cleaned. 

“all clean. oh, would you look at the time? it’s quite late. time flies fast when you’re having fun, i feel like it’s only been a half hour.”

while they made their way back towards the entrance, kurusu’s lips puffed out into a sad pout. and akechi couldn’t contain his chuckle when he saw the poor boy look so upset. “what’s the matter, akira? something wrong?”

“i wanted to stay longer... i never come here at night, and im usually alone whenever i do come....” kurusu muttered. 

“we can come back another time if you’d like. for now, i think we should head home.”

“alright, alright...”

just as we here about to turn the corner towards the station, he stopped in his tracks. “OH NO! THE TRAINS STOPPED!”

it was much too late for the trains to still be running. would he have to walk home? or worse, get in a taxi with some weird middle aged driver? just the thought of it made him shiver. 

“i’ll take you home, akira. hop in the passenger’s seat,” akechi offered while opening the door to his car. 

in his car?! yeah, akechi had been especially touchy with him tonight and they’d been close to each other. but he’d actually be in his senpai’s car. at night. just the two of them. did akechi want to-

“are you coming? we don’t have all night,” said akechi. 

kurusu nodded timidly before taking a seat on the passenger’s side. he watched intently as akechi backed out and exited the parking lot with one hand. it was... quite attractive. he couldn’t hold back the heat that was spreading across his cheeks. 

“y-you don’t need two hands for that, goro-senpai?” kurusu stammered. 

akechi only laughed and laid his hand on the armrest, leaving a whisper of a touch on kurusu’s arm that was also leaning against it. “of course i don’t. im skilled at this, akira. say, it’s a long drive from here to yongen jaya. how about you just relax for now?”

“how do i know you won’t take advantage of my sleepiness to kidnap me and tie me up in your basement?”

“because im not a psychopath, akira. trust me, alright? just close your eyes a little.”

with the passing trees and the sky full of visible stars, kurusu couldn’t help but grow sleepier and sleepier. it was almost midnight, so maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to rest his eyes...

“dream good things, akira-chan.”


End file.
